


Bits & Pieces

by yeshomodean



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeshomodean/pseuds/yeshomodean
Summary: I sometimes write little drabbles on the side of a notebook or in the notes of my phone. I'm going to put them here from now on.The rating is "Not Rated" but know that in other chapters that will vary, as will ships or theme. I will put as little tags as I can on the main post as that seems annoying to me, but every chapter will have details on the notes. Please do watch out for those.Also, know that English is not my first language, this is stuff I write to practice, might as well put it somewhere.





	Bits & Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester was damaged. Sam Winchester was tainted. Castiel was guilty.
> 
> Gen || 382 words

Dean Winchester was damaged.

When Castiel found him, he saw a fading light shining through the dark pits of Hell. Weak, dimming, and yet alluring enough for the angel to find.

It took Castiel’s sweat and blood to put him back together. All that hard work, and the soul was as bright and righteous as it had once been, but still ripped at the edges. Cracked by years of loss and trauma, knowledge of evil and the weight of a life put upon his shoulders at a young age. He had desires and dreams, guilt and regret, everything he should and shouldn’t have. Life had beaten him to the ground and forced him to limp through the rest of it.

Dean Winchester had a thousand and one reasons to give up and let the darkness within him take over.

He needed only one reason to keep himself on track.

 

Sam Winchester was tainted.

But when Castiel first met him, he saw bravery and benevolence. His soul radiated even though his blood was contaminated with evil.

Angels were trained to despise abominations like Sam Winchester. And yet, when the boy’s smile extended wide and welcoming across his face, Castiel felt something tug inside him. The boy watched him with such fascination and wonder, the angel couldn’t help but look past the darkness. 

Growing up a lonely child, knowing fear and judgement ever since he could reason, Sam never let it get to him. Always curious, always learning, the boy was wise and clever. Castiel could see his golden heart pump kindness through his veins.

Sam Winchester, too, had a thousand and one reasons to surrender and give in to the demons inside him.

He needed only one reason to not fall apart.

 

Castiel was guilty.

The more he learned about these humans, the more he doubted the intention behind Heaven’s orders. 

They had warned him, not to get too close to these beings, that they could be captivating and foul. But they never said Dean’s strength would make him feel admiration for the man. Nor did they mention Sam’s caring nature would bring warmth to his borrowed heart. Or that they could make him  _ feel _ something at all.

Castiel had two options; to submit or to feel.

He didn’t need to think twice.


End file.
